The use of a table for positioning a patient in order to effect diagnostic examinations and/or surgical treatment is well known. However, improvements in such tables are deemed to be useful for at least some applications. In particular, now known tables failed to provide adequate imaging coverage of a patient undergoing cardiac and/or vascular treatments, and more particularly, have limited coverage in small room installations, have not allowed for examinations in tilt positions when used in conjunction with cardiac/vascular C-arm devices.